Double Teething Troubles
Double Teething Troubles is the twelfth episode of the fifth season. Plot Bill and Ben argue over who has rights to some trucks nearby, and despite BoCo's warnings, derail each other at the points. The Fat Controller decides to send a diesel to help them, but the diesel, Derek, is new and has problems with his cooling system, as seen after he breaks down on Gordon's Hill, prompting BoCo to rescue him. The news soon spreads, and Percy, who misunderstands Thomas when he mentions Derek has teething troubles, tells the horrified twins the diesel has a toothache. Duck tells the twins that "teething troubles" means that Derek is new and breaks down often, making the twins even more nervous. The next day, Derek arrives at the Clay Pits and helps the twins with a long train of China Clay trucks. However, Derek's engine overheats, and he stops. Bill and Ben pull him and the trucks and Derek is sent to the works. Bill and Ben apologize to BoCo for being rude and they and Duck talk about teething troubles all night long. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Sir Topham Hatt * Derek (not named) Locations * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Sodor China Clay Company Trivia * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs is used. * Teething troubles usually occur while steam engines, diesels, and other machinery are operating for the first time after being constructed or restored to working order. * S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. * Not counting the stock footage cameo in Stepney Gets Lost, this is BoCo's last appearance to date. * Despite his appearance in the episode, Percy does not appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in Japan. Goofs * It is said that Bill and Ben heard an unfamiliar whistle (Derek's), but diesel locomotives have horns. * A grey cord can be seen in Bill's cab when he's in the shed at the end. * In the first close-up of BoCo, his front wheels are derailed. * During the first night scene in the shed, a grey cord can be seen stretching along Bill's side. * When Percy leaves Thomas, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * The train next to Thomas passes him twice. * A rare picture from The Ultimate Diesel Guide shows Derek smiling after he overheats. * BoCo has Daisy's fourth season horn sound. Quotes * Bill: "That's my line of trucks!" * Ben: "It's not. It's mine! Yours is over there!" * Bill: "'Smine." * Ben: "'Snot." * Bill: "'Smine!" * Ben: "'Snot!" * BoCo: "Stop quarrelling you two or the only thing you'll have left to share is..." (Bill and Ben race towards the trucks but collide with each other at the points) "...trouble." * Bill: "Silly!" * Ben: "Silly yourself!" * Percy: "Hey you two! This new diesel's got toothache. Good luck!" * Bill: "Why does Percy want to wish us good luck?" * Ben: "Because he'll know we'll need it, a diesel with a toothache must be the worst diesel of all!" * Derek: "I'm overheating again!" * Bill: "Oh pah!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Peep Peep Party * The Complete Fifth Series * Classic Collection US * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories AUS * Happy Ever After * The Complete Fifth Series NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories Gallery File:DoubleTeethingTroublestitlecard.png|UK title card File:DoubleTeethingTroublesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DoubleTeethingTroublesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles26.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles1.png|The Quarry File:DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png|Bill File:DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png|Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png|Trucks File:DoubleTeethingTroubles21.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles2.png|BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles4.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles29.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles30.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles7.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles32.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles33.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles34.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles35.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png|Derek and BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles36.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles10.png|Percy and Thomas File:DoubleTeethingTroubles37.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|Bill, Ben, and Percy File:DoubleTeethingTroubles38.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles39.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles40.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles41.png|Bill and Ben's manager File:DoubleTeethingTroubles42.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles12.png|Bill, Duck, and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles43.png|Duck File:DoubleTeethingTroubles44.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles45.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles13.png|Derek File:DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles48.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles49.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles14.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles50.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles51.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png File:CrankyBugs45.png|Stock footage File:DoubleTeethingTroubles53.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles15.png|The Fat Controller, BoCo, Bill, Ben, and Duck File:DoubleTeethingTroubles16.png|BoCo and Bill File:DoubleTeethingTroubles54.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles55.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles17.png File:Derekdeletedscene.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles18.jpg|Deleted scene File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles22.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles23.jpg|Deleted scene File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles26.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles27.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles56.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles57.png Episode File:Double Teething Troubles - British Narration|UK narration File:Double Teething Troubles - American Narrarion|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes